


Redemption of the Umbridge Family

by WilyMech



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilyMech/pseuds/WilyMech





	1. The Beech Wand Part 1

Tall lanky elderly man headed towards a bakery own by Ms. Cranknell. Life served some serious disappointments first his son which he was a fool about and caused his greatest mistake of divorcing his wife. Then his daughter who brought the worst things about Witches and her obsession of pure bloods led to her worst crimes of the wizardry world. He was an old man and it was time to make peace with his other members of the family set the wrongs to make right. He never had been powerful wizard unlike his daughter was a powerful Witch. He came to country bakery the cakes are breath taking beautiful.

“Are they not beautiful?” spoke a woman in faint smile. “A bit magical in the flowers on the cake looks so delicate and realistic.”

“Did Ms. Cranknell did this?” ask Olfrod Umbridge curiously

“Her granddaughter, Heather Umbridge.” Answer the middle age woman with a pinch face. 

Olfrod was more than curious about the granddaughter and he cough to clear his throat. “Is this daughter of her son?”

“Yes.” Spoke the middle age woman in thought. “Her son hated any stories of magic and rarely talks to his daughter. Ms. Cranknell encourages Heather’s uniqueness.”

Olfrod Umbridge open the door to the bakery and notices on the menu board a list of homemade tea brews. Ms. Crankshell aged with dignity and the hardship did not wear on her soul. Her eyes narrow a bit as she saw her ex-husband enter the shop. A young girl puts some scones and tea to a table nearest to the window. The bakery is modest in its decoration and also very warm and welcoming. The scent of herbs is strong in the bakery and the fresh brew tea. Olfrod takes a sip he feels the latent magic as the balm to his weary soul.

Mrs Cracknell steel grey hair is tied neatly in a bun. “Olfrod, Heather did say you were coming today.”

“I am here to make amends Ellen.” Answer Olfrod slowly savoring the tea.

“I thought you were here on Hogwarts business?” ask Ellen softly to herself. 

“Hogwarts?” ask Olfrod confused. “How old is Heather?”

“She is 10 going on 1000 years old.” Spoke Ellen as pour herself a glass of tea. 

“Children do not go to Hogwarts until their 11 year.” Answer Olfrod looking at his ex-wife. “I came to see my family who I have wronged.”

Heather came out of the kitchen and with dark brown eyes and rich long brown hair. The apron had flour and some dough stains on it. Her long hair kept in hair net but even then Olfrod could see it in loose braid. “I got a call from Father and his new wife.”

“Darcy never forgave you for leaving us.” Spoke Ellen in sad tone. “How is Dolores?’

“Dolores is in prison.” Answer Olfrod in a bitter tone. “I made several mistakes, Ellen, and I am old man who just making amends with my son and my ex-wife.”

Ellen Cracknell could tell her ex-husband was not doing well and he looks more gaunt and defeated. “Heather.”

The girl merely looks up from the notebook she is writing in. “Father is upset about this day arriving. I expected to say good bye to my plants and I will see them next summer.”

“I will watch over the bakery.” Spoke Ellen in gentle tone. “This Olfrod and he is your grandfather.” 

“I do apologize for not greeting properly.” Spoke Heather in a cheerful grin. 

Olfrod was very surprise to have his ex-wife insist upon taking Heather to London and too Daigon Alley. Many of the Witches and Wizards in the alley were turn away from her grandfather and look at her in pity. Heather stop at the store where it makes wands with excitement. Olford notice the large stick of wood in Heather bag and was reluctant to ask her about it. The store Heather wishes to enter is Ollivanders and he is very curious about what his granddaughter will do. 

Mr. Ollivander was a soon of Garrick Olivander who retired from the business. Like his father was an excellent wand maker and his magical abilities were no near strong as his father. Heather pick up a wand and look at it carefully. She put it down with a slight frown. 

“Welcome to Ollivanders.” Spoke Garrold Ollivander a middle age man. “Does the wand interest you, young lady.?”

“The wood is not for me.” Answer Heather looking at the wand. 

“My father always said the wand chooses the witch or wizard.” Spoke Garrold Ollivander in a grin.

“The wands here are made for other wizards and witches.” Spoke Heather reaching in her bag pulls out massive stick. 

Garrick watches the Heather from afar and walks to the counter and examines a wood. “Beech…..”

“My old home had tree that was dying and it give piece of itself to help on my journey.” Spoke Heather and even tone. “One to be a proper wand and other to help me with my family needs at the time.” 

Garrold rub his hand over the European Beech wood and felt the pulse of the wood magic. “It will make an excellent wand Miss?”

“Miss Umbridge.” Spoke Heather in a cheerful tone. “I am here with my Grandfather.”

Both Garrold and Garrick look at Olfrod Umbridge in great surprise the man sheepishly smile at both them. Garrick merely smiles at him and gestures him forward to his granddaughter side and the elder man comes forward. 

“The wood will make an excellent wand.” Spoke Garrick rubbing the stick. “However, Miss Umbridge the tree gave you another piece and may I see it?” 

Heather Umbridge reluctantly hands over another stick. Garrick study the stick and smiles quite a bit more examines the wood it is 15 inches and twice as thick to make a wand. “Miss Umbridge with both sticks I can make wands from but the second one you were not show is meant to be your wand.”

“I am hard pressed to let you have the stick.” Spoke Heather in a tiny voice. 

“Heather.” Spoke Olfrod Umbridge subdue tone. “I sure Mr. Ollivander would mind if we took any more time.”

Heather looks at her Grandfather perplex for longest moment. “Does a wand cost a lot of money, Grandfather?” 

Garrick studies the stick and could feel the girl’s magic in the wood. “I will make a wand out this stick of beech in exchange for the other.”

 

“Grandfather?” ask Garrold perplex

“My boy the wand wood here is extremely rare and hard to come by for a wand maker.” Spoke Garrick in a smile. “This is your first time in Daigon Alley?” 

“Yes.” Spoke Olfrod in soft tone. “My Granddaughter was raised by my Ex-Wife in rural part of England. She is my son’s daughter and they hid her well from non-magical community. Heather told of them of my coming to make set things right.”

“I see she had been using a stick as a wand.” Spoke Garrick giving stern warning glance to his son to be quiet on the matter. “I will make your wand.”

Olfrod returns to the Inn called the Witches Brew with his granddaughter and rented and extra room for her. The innkeeper gave them their mail. 

Miss Heather Umbridge  
Witches Brew Inn  
Daigon Alley 

“Grandfather?” ask Heather perplex by the telegram

“It is a letter from Hogwarts.” Spoke the elder Umbridge in a faint smile. 

“It says I need a wand, spell books, cauldron, and familiar?” ask Heather looking confused. “I have money from the British Government but I don’t think it works here.”

“I do get a pension from the Ministry of Magi but it is not much.” Spoke Olfrod in a faint smile. “Let this old man buy the first year items on the list. However, with the wand you seem to found your own. As for the Muggle money we will exchange at Gringots.”


	2. Hogwarts

The trip on the Hogwarts Express was an uneventful trip. Heather Umbridge soon realizes that her last name was not unknown to other students. The other students whisper in hush tones amongst themselves. Ms. McGonnagall is the headmistress of Hogwarts and stood there on the dais hold a tatter hat for the first years. Garrold stands in front of her and a great big smile in eagerness for the Sorting hat. Many from the tables were staring in hush silence as Heather walks by and the student give her a solemn looks. 

Heather listens to her father as he told her that the magic is not in the Umbridge family and that she is Muggle born witch. Something about the students told that is not the case in the history not that fact her Grandfather is a wizard. Heather’s father said once his father took his sister to somewhere unknown. It was only time that she heard of her Aunt. Heather was the only time she heard of her Aunt and day she turn 11 that is when she met her Grandfather. 

The Sorting Hat and the names that Headmaster is calling names but for Heather is like being on Auto-pilot going through the motions. Pretending to not to notice the prayers of students have half whisper as the sorting the first year students. Heather just waiting for the her turn and watch as the other first years going Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and so on. Heather lost count of which students gone to which house. 

Ms. McGonnagall clears her throat. “Heather Umbridge.”

There is a hush silence came over the Hall. Garrold Ollivander was sorted into Ravenclaw. Heather made her way to the dais and takes her seat on the chair. Slowly the Sorting Hat is place on head and obscures her sight of the four tables. The whispers from the Sorting Hat help to place in a house for Heather. Purebloods of Slytherin are repulsive to Heather and in they are narrow mind in their views. Gryffindor is brave and Heather never felt she is particularly that. Heather feels that knowledge and wit keeps her cloak and protected from an emotional work. 

Sorting Hat screams out the House like every student before her and after. “Ravenclaw!”

There is a collective silence came over the table from the Ravenclaw. The Prefect came to greet Heather gathering his courage and offer warm but force smiled. Heather learns that her Aunt is named Dolores Umbridge and she is not remembered fondly by Hogwarts. Heather looks at the food and eats softly to herself. Heather wonders what and who is a Dolores Umbridge and what she did. The food is good but she ate little of it. 

Allen Finnius is the Prefect of Ravenclaw and he look at Heather for the first time. “Welcome to Ravenclaw.”

Heather looks up from her plate and looks at the black hair boy. “I don’t feel welcome.”

Allen Finneius sweeps his black hair and friendly grin. Looks at the his fellow sheepishly with grey eyes at Heather. “Old wounds, Heather, old wounds.”

“I never knew my Aunt even existed.” Spoke Heather in more strident tone. 

Garrold merely chatted with other Ravenclaws in a friendly greeting. Allen looks at the Heather in more somber tone than before. 

“Heather, Ms. Umbridge is not a fond memory.” Spoke Allen in a hushed tone. “It is not the time to discuss it further. “

Garrold Ollivandor walk on the side of Heather as the group heads towards to the common room. Heather went to the girls dorms and finds her stuff put neatly on the shelves. The Ravenclaw Tower is a series of stairs that are circling upwards to a portrait asking for a riddle. Heather listens to Garrold describe his desire to make a wand of his own someday. Garrold is honestly shocked that wizards can more than one wand in a life, because a wand can be damage or broken. Heather is happy with her beech wand and honestly couldn’t imagine another wand. Garrold lend her a book on wand woods. Heather is honestly curious about the topics and she stroll up to her room and await the next day.

Potions  
Transfiguration  
Charms  
History of Magic  
Herbology  
Defense against the dark Arts  
Flying

Heather looks at the curriculum and frowns to herself some the courses are going favor her and others are not. Just like in a muggle school she thought to herself. Her father have sent her a letter which she had not read it when she got it. Her half-silblings Avery, Timothy, and Evelyn were the children from Janet Umbridge and her Father’s second marriage and when her mother Linda died in car crash when she is two. Dennis Umbridge like his mother Kathleen knew of the Wizarding world and never really discussed it. Heather never really adjusted to Janet at first so often she lived with her Grandmother. 

Janet Umbridge is rather open-minded for a Muggle about the Wizarding world and it is one of the things Dennis decided not keep from his second wife. Magic can flow to his children from Janet as it did with Linda. Heather is often included with her father’s new family. Heather knew she never really made peace with her step-mother and she did like her half-brothers and sister. So she open the letter and read it. 

Darling Heather,

I am proud that you are going to school for Wizards and Witches. Janet and I discussed it and we are very happy for you. I have in this package letters from Avery and he is a bit jealous. I fear he will not be attending Hogwarts and I have gotten a promotion in the States. Your loving father is happy for you. 

Your loving Father Dennis

Heather knew there is a lot of pain and bitterness in the letter from her father. He was trying put a brave face and Janet leave her note as well. Avery already shown signs of being a wizard and her father wants the best. The Headmistress wishes to see her tomorrow before she start the term. 

Head Master office

Professor McGonnagall is stern woman and with silvery white hair and hat that is pointy. Wearing the black dresses with green shawl, Proffesor McGonagall fashion has not change since her earliest days at Hogwarts as an instructor. 

“How did you sleep Ms. Umbridge?” ask Minerval McGonnagall politely

“The day is exciting and it is hard too.” Answer Heather in polite tone. 

“Something is on your mind?” inquired the Headmistress in slight frown. 

“My father is worried about my step brother.” Answer Heather sensing that is not only thing the Headmistress is really after. 

“I was not expecting that answer, Ms. Umbridge.” Spoke Minerva McGonnagall rubbing the bridge of her nose. “The students were talking about Dolores Umbridge?”

“It was mentioned but mostly in hush tones and Allen would like to discuss it further.” Answer Heather. 

Minerva McGonnagall knew that the Ministry of Magic are keeping a close watch on the Umbridges family for any sign of magic. “Is your step-brother Avery will likely be attending Hogwarts.”

“You can get an owl in the United States and that where my dad is going.” Spoke Heather in relieved tone.

Minerva McGonnagall looks at Heather in surprise. “Your father is going to America?”

“His muggle job transfer him to the New York Office.” Spoke Heather. “Janet says the family is moving in six month.”

Minerva McGonnagall lips move to thin line. “I will write to your father and informed him there is a school in USA. It says here your family expects to be with them in the United States and will send you back to Hogwarts.” Getting a pen out to send Ilverny and let them be aware of Avery Umbridge next year, “It seems I will make sure the proper protocol will be informed form the Ministry of Magic when you head to United States. However, Ms. Umbrirge you must be made aware of your Aunt legacy and how it affected Hogwarts unfavorable light. “ 

“You are thinking that there will be lingering prejudice against me because of my Aunt.” Spoke Heather in a frown.

“Precisely that Ms. Umbridge.” Answer Headmistress.


End file.
